Hunting or bird dogs are trained to locate game birds, as pheasants, partridges, and grouse, in the outside environment or field. The field usually has irregular terrian and vegetation, such as brush, grass, or cultivated crops, as corn. The terrain and vegetation can obscure the dog, preventing visual contact by the dog handler or the hunter. The hunter will signal the dog to return to a location where the dog can be observed. Occasionally, the hunter spends considerable time locating the dog. Bells and signaling devices have been mounted on dog collars to provide an audio signal providing the hunter with information as to the location of the dog. These signaling devices generate the same signals when the dog is moving or is stationary, or no signal when the dog is stationary. A stationary dog, such as a dog on point, cannot be located with silent signaling devices.